


You Feel Like Sunlight

by triflingthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ehhh Maybe Some Angst I Haven't Decided Yet, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Plan In Advance So Let's Just Go With This, No Voldemort, No war, Peter isn't an asshole, happy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triflingthings/pseuds/triflingthings
Summary: James Potter is nothing more than a troublemaker, alongside his three best friends. But when Lily Evans moves in next door, James is suddenly realizing that the world doesn't revolve around him - and that maybe his world revolves around her.OR,The Jily as neighbors fic that no one asked for.





	You Feel Like Sunlight

Growing up in Cokeworth - a city with a population of approximately 15,000 people - Lily Evans had settled into a routine of sorts in the fifteen years that she had lived there. Mind you, her routine was absolutely nothing like that of her sister Petunia's. No, Lily still appreciated an adventure whenever she was presented with one. She more than appreciated an adventure; she craved adventure. So when her parents - a redheaded father named Tobias and a beautiful blonde mother named Allia - told her and her older sister that they would be moving to a slightly larger city in Oxfordshire, the children's reactions were very different. Seventeen year old Petunia immediately pulled out the puppy dog eyes, wailing and begging her parents to "please stay in Cokeworth! What about Lucas?" Of course the only thing on Petunia's mind was her dreadfully boring boyfriend of a total of three weeks. 

But Lily? Lily immediately began packing her room, although they didn't leave for another two weeks. it's not that she hated Cokeworth. She thought it was a nice, quaint town. But it had become extremely boring, especially since she no longer spoke to her best friend turned juvenile delinquent. With summer break just beginning, Lily was free to spend her time boxing her things and thinking about what Oxfordshire would bring. She didn't think that it would bring her an actual adventure, or even many friends. But to Lily, anything was better than Cokeworth.

Two weeks later, on an exceptionally sunny Friday morning, her family - minus her father, who had driven to their new home with boxes the night before - was packed into her mother's car, alongside a pile of boxes filled to the brim with a myriad of items belonging to god-knows who. The drive wasn't too terribly long, only about five hours. The trip was filled with rolling green hills on their left and right, the soft voices of John Lennon and Elton John coming from the radio, and Petunia's frequent turned occasional complaints about how long the ride was taking. But Lily was content in the backseat, with a book in her lap that lay forgotten as she softly sang along to the radio and stared at the green land around her. Lily was never one that enjoyed her phone or social media much. While, yes, she has both, something about staring at beautiful landscapes just couldn't be beaten by staring at her phone screen.

Eventually, Lily's mother pulled into the driveway of a stone, almost cottage-like two-story house, and Petunia immediately jumped out of the passenger seat, saying something along the lines of "I am never stepping foot in that car again." Lily simply rolled her eyes, stretched her arms and legs, and began helping her mother unload the boxes from the car. Her father had taken the majority of the boxes with him the previous night, so Lily and her mother only had to unload boxes of miscellaneous items that couldn't be labeled in a certain group. 

After the car was unloaded, Lily trudged upstairs and stopped at the beginning of a hallway. Because the house had two bedrooms downstairs and two bedrooms upstairs, and because Petunia had chosen to take the other room downstairs next to their parents, Lily was free to choose between the remaining bedrooms. Both had separate bathrooms and were plenty spacious, but something about the bedroom at the end of the hallway almost called to Lily. Maybe it was the bookshelf covering one of the walls, or maybe it was the small seat built into said bookshelf, with a small window behind it that looked straight at another window almost identical to it. 

The window in the other house had it's curtains drawn the entire time Lily unpacked her room and when she went downstairs for dinner. But when Lily came back upstairs to prepare herself for bed, the curtains were no longer closed. Instead, Lily could see straight into another bedroom. The room was rather plain, with a bed covered in a dark blue duvet being visible. Lily didn't realize how long she had been peering into the room, until a dark haired boy that couldn't have been much older than her walked into view, covered in only a bath towel tied around his waist. Before Lily could disappear from his view, the boy turned straight towards the window and looked up, almost as if he sensed that someone was watching. Even behind his crooked classes, Lily could see a pair of striking hazel eyes. She could feel the blush begin to become noticeable along her neck and cheeks. The boy looked stunned for all of five seconds before a crooked smile made it's way onto his lips. 

His curtains were never drawn again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short! I really just wanted to jump into the story haha. The next chapter will go into more depth, with Lily meeting everyone and really starting her new life in a new environment. See you soon! :)


End file.
